1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector connecting structure for electrically connecting first and second mating connectors together.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve the connectability of a multi-pole connector which has many terminals, and offers a large connecting resistance, there has been proposed a sliding connection-type electric connector (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-319271) comprising a holder (slide member) which supports a first connector inserted therein, and has a plurality of engagement projections formed on upper and lower wall surfaces thereof, a second connector of a generally rectangular shape which has a recess for receiving the holder, and openings generally parallel to side walls thereof, and an operating member of a generally U-shape having a cam groove for engagement with the engagement projection of the holder, and the first and second connectors are connected together by sliding the operating member.
More specifically, in the above sliding connection-type electric connector, the first connector is inserted and supported in the holder, and then a plate portion of the operating member is inserted into the opening formed in the side wall of the second connector, and the engagement projection of the holder, supported in the first connector, is positioned with respect to the cam groove in the operating member, and is engaged therein, and in this condition the operating member is pushed or moved in a longitudinal direction of the holder, so that the engagement projection of the holder is slidingly moved along the cam groove, thereby connecting the first connector, supported in the holder, to the second connector.
In the connector of the above structure, the second connector, with which the operating member is engaged, is provisionally engaged with the first connector supported in the holder, and the engagement projection, formed on the holder, is positioned with respect to the cam groove in the operating member, and then this operating member is pushed in the longitudinal direction of the holder so as to connect the first connector to the second connector. Thus, at least a two-stage operation must be carried out, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the connecting operation is cumbersome.
In order to simplify the connector connecting operation by omitting the above positioning operation, there may be proposed a structure in which the connector is retained at a pre-connection position where the engagement projection of the holder, supporting the first connector, is positioned with respect to the cam groove in the operating member engaged with the second connector, and when effecting the connector connecting operation, the two connectors are moved into the connecting position while forcibly releasing the first connector from the pre-connection position. With this structure, however, when the connectors are to be again connected together, the connector can not be returned to the pre-connection position, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the connector connecting operation can not be effected repeatedly.